


~ATH - The Bug Database

by Ziddia



Series: Extreme Program Development for Dummies [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bugtracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziddia/pseuds/Ziddia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of every bug discovered in the ~ATH language. Starts at ~ATH Revision 1020. Ties into my other ~ATH piece, "~ATH: A Handbook for the Imminently Deceased". Read that first. (No really, this is useless unless you read that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ATH - The Bug Database

This is a comprehensive buglist for the ~ATH programming language, starting at ~ATH 1020 (the current update at the original time of writing). Considering ~ATH's biweekly updates, this will probably be updated daily.

~Unresolved Bugs:

\- Definitions are still called by the import key, not the define key. Attempts to fix met with compilation failure.  
\- Haven't fixed the Mobiius yet. Oops.  
\- Haven't fixed an error in which data is lost during transfer from Furthest Ring servers and the Home Planet. Severe, fix immediately.  
\- Errors while transmitting data in an Aclhemical environment  
\- Errors while processing text from whatever language the Object talk to English (source of the Kernelsprite problems???)

~Resolved Bugs:

\- Communication errors between ~ATH (for rendering) and ^CAKE (for actual development).

Check back frequently for more.


End file.
